pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collector
This is a crossover between Pokémon Tales and Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired 7/11/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are walking through open plains, with large boulders surrounding the pathway. Visible in the distance is a rock cliff. Elise releases a huff of air, taking in the fresh air. Elise: What a beautiful day! Conway: It seems like nothing can go wrong on this kind of day. Pachirisu: Chipa, chipa. The group looks down at the road, seeing a Pachirisu. Its blue stripe goes down his forehead. Elise: Aw! It’s so cute! Elise bends down, petting Pachirisu. Pachirisu enjoys it, as Togepi chirps. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ian: Unique Pokémon. Interesting. Let’s try and catch it, Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay. Bayleef walks forward, when Pachirisu dashes forward, climbing up Ian’s leg. He scampers around Ian, Ian frantically reaching for it. Pachirisu jumps off, an Everstone in his mouth. On the stone is a carving of a heart. Ian: What?! Ian pats his pockets, frantically searching for the stone. His anger rises, as Pachirisu chuckles. Ian: Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Bayleef swings her head, firing Razor Leaf at Pachirisu. Pachirisu dashes off, running down the trail. Ian takes off blazing after Pachirisu, Bayleef on his trail. Ian: Get back here! Ian runs past a large mushroom, as Elise and Conway lag behind. Elise: What was that Pachirisu had? Conway: An Everstone. Though I’ve never seen it before. The mushroom pops up, revealing it is a Parasect. Parasect releases Spore, catching the two of them in it. They get drowsy, as they drop to the ground. Togepi curls up and goes to sleep as well. Pachirisu runs behind a large boulder, Ian desperately chasing behind. Shadow comes out from behind the boulder, Pachirisu on his shoulder. Ian: You? Shadow: Well hello, meddler. Name’s Ian if I recall correctly. Though, you won’t get very far with me. Ian: We’ll see. Omastar! Spike Cannon! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Omastar’s shell flashes white, firing several white energy spikes at Shadow. Shadow pulls behind the rock, dodging. Shadow: Ooh. What a lovely Pokémon. That Pokémon is on the list of desired Pokémon, along with Togepi. Ian: Togepi? Shadow: I hunt rare Pokémon for my boss, The Collector. He desired a Togepi, and I managed to relocate the only Togepi I’ve ever encountered. What? Did you think I was targeting you? Bayleef looks up, nudging at Ian. Bayleef: Bay! Bay! A large temple like airship dives below the clouds, several turbines keeping it afloat. Hatches open, releasing electrical rings, which surround Elise and Conway, imprisoning them. The rings float off the ground, Ian running back towards them. Ian: Elise! Conway! Pachirisu jumps into the air, using Discharge, releasing several streams of electricity. Omastar releases a green force field from its body, using Protect, as Bayleef takes and resists the attack. Several bolts hit Ian, stunning him into place. The rings fly into the air, heading back to the airship. Pachirisu: Chipa chi. Shadow: Aw. Good try. But not good enough. Parasect appears, firing a Sludge Bomb. It hits Bayleef, launching her back, colliding into Ian, knocking him down. More electrical rings come down, surrounding Omastar. Omastar: (Angry) Oma! Om! Parasect releases Spore, putting Omastar to sleep. Shadow returns Parasect, as he grabs onto the ring. Bayleef gets up, allowing Ian to charge in. Pachirisu hits him with Discharge again, stunning him as the rings float up. Pachirisu climbs up Shadow’s leg, going to his shoulder. Shadow: It was so good to see you again. Though quite honestly, I don’t plan on repeating this event. Ian looks up, seeing the rings heading towards the airship. He looks around, and sees the rock cliff. Ian: Bayleef, return. Ian returns Bayleef to her Pokéball, as he sprints to the cliff. He makes it to the apex, as he pulls out his Lure Ball. Ian: Feraligatr! Ian presses the button, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Use Super Power. Throw me to that airship! Feraligatr: Gator? Ian: (Smiles) Relax. I’ll be fine. Feraligatr grabs Ian, then twists his upper chest. Ian puts his goggles on. It flexes his muscles, glowing with a red aura. He then throws Ian hard like a torpedo, him using the Lure Ball to return Feraligatr afterwards. The wind rushes past Ian, it forcing his mouth open, skin flapping as it does. He rapidly approaches the airship, which was beginning its retreat up into the clouds. Ian begins to slow down, as he reaches out for the airship. His momentum stops, as he is suspended in midair, the airship almost out of view. Ian drops, screaming. Ian: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Caw! A Pidgeot dives down from the clouds, as it catches up to Ian. It gets underneath Ian, Ian grabbing on. Pidgeot: Jot! Jot! Ian: Thanks. Take me up to that ship. Pidgeot goes up over the clouds, chasing after the airship. A hatch was open, as Dakota and a Servine are standing there. Dakota: That’s it, Zephyr! Bring him up! Zephyr: I better be getting treats for this! This guy is heavier than he looks! It’s like he’s all muscle! Dakota: Later, later. Ren, pull him up with Vine Whip. Ren: I hope Zephyr’s exaggerating on his weight. Ren extends two green vines from his shoulders, them wrapping around Ian. He lifts Ian off Zephyr, Ren straining. Ren: Dakota. Tell this guy to lose some weight if he expects to be rescued all the time! Dakota: (Sarcastically) Yeah. I’ll be sure to tell him. Ian: Tell me what? Ren gets Ian into the hatch, him going in. Dakota holds out a Pokéball, returning Zephyr. Dakota: Food will be later. Thanks Zephyr. Dakota closes the door, as Ian is sitting and panting heavily, sweating. Dakota: You’re not scared of heights now, are you? Dakota offers Ian a hand, as Ian accepts it, standing. Ian: No. Falling from a few thousand feet is a different story. Dakota: So, what’s the daredevil up to today? Ian: Shadow took my Pokémon, and my friends. Dakota: Hold on, you’re saying Elise is in danger?! We’ve got to save her! Ren: Did you forget that we’re here for Lucas? '' Dakota: Of course I didn’t forget Lucas! Ian: Sounds like you’ve been robbed too. Dakota: Yeah. I’ve been searching this ship since we left Mixas. There are a lot of Pokémon in pain onboard, but I haven’t found him yet. Where are we? Ian: Johto. Dakota: Johto?! Ren: ''I hear that they have lovely grass plains. '' Ian: You’ve searched the ship? In that case, lead the way. Dakota: Whoa! You’re actually going to follow me? Ian: I can easily go on my own if I wanted. But working together will be better. Dakota: Ha! Then let’s do it! End Scene Ian, Dakota and Ren enter a passageway, which has several display cases up against the walls of the room, energy cages holding Pokémon in. A Mr. Mime looks depressed, while the Mime Jr. with it tries to keep positive. A Litleo and Vulpix lay down unenthusiastically. Other cages have an Eevee and Azurill, Spewpa and Masquerain, a red Basculin and a blue Basculin in a water tank, and a Raichu and Electabuzz. Ian then stops, hearing chirping. He turns to the left wall, seeing Togepi cheering happily in a cage with a Bagon. Ian: Togepi! Togepi: ''Play, play! Dakota: Wow. It doesn’t seem much older. Togepi: Ren! Hi! Ren: It recognized me. Impressive. '' Dakota: Alright, time to get it out. Go, Hugo! Dakota throws a Pokéball, choosing a Golurk. Golurk stomps down, startling Ian. Ian: That’s impressive looking. Dakota: And its strength is no joke either! Hugo, break the cage with Mega Punch! Hugo: ''Initiating Mega Punch. Hugo cocks its fist back, and punches the energy cages. The energy ripples, but the cage doesn’t falter, instead shaking the room, the lights fluctuating. Ren: Yeah. Way to go trying to show off to Ian. Hugo: Objective failed. Ian: Let’s go for something a little more inconspicuous. Dakota: Hehe. Alright. What do you have in mind? In the control room, there are five display cases, each with two Pokémon each. A tank possesses a Milotic and Phione. Other cages have Metang and Klefki, Dragonair and Flygon, an orange flower Florges and Arcanine, and a Question Mark Unown and Sigilyph. Shadow walks and kneels before Lawrence III, who was in his control chair. Pachirisu hops off Shadow’s shoulder, running up into Lawrence’s lap. Lawrence pets Pachirisu, it snuggling up against him. Lawrence: I trust your side quest was a success. Shadow: Yes, sir. I added a Togepi to your collection, as well as an Omastar. Lawrence: Omastar? Well done. I have almost forgiven you for failing to obtain Mew for me. Almost. Shadow: Perhaps my forgiveness will come when we include Articuno into the collection. Lawrence: Are we sure our trajectory is accurate? Shadow: I calculated its flight plan from Mt. Sorbet three times. If we’re at a high enough altitude, then we will intercept it on its journey to Snow Top Mountain. Lawrence: Excellent. The power fluctuates, catching Shadow off guard. Shadow: A power surge? Lawrence: No. Just the fortunate effect of my cages. It seems that you were followed aboard. Shadow: What?! Shadow goes over to see the monitor that Lawrence was looking at, seeing Ian, Dakota, Ren and Hugo, Hugo just having struck the cage. Dakota returns Hugo. Shadow: That Ian! And the Lucario owner. Lawrence: We added Lucario to our collection quite a while ago. I’m surprised that the stowaway managed to escape your view for that long. Shadow: My ''view? Lawrence: You work for me, and it is your job to maintain and protect my collection. Which reminds me, (He claps his hands.) Chop, chop. Take them out. Shadow huffs out a groan, as he storms off. Pachirisu chatters in Lawrence’s lap, playing with the Everstone like a toy. Lawrence watches them on the monitor, seeing Dakota choosing Khyber. Lawrence: Now, what are they up to now? Ian: Make sure Ren keeps a grip on Khyber. We don’t know how big a drop that is. Khyber: ''You must sssee me as useless if you think I could fall on a sssimple Dig. Ren: Yeah, but better safe than sorry. Ren extends his vines, as they wrap around Khyber’s tail. Khyber then Digs through the ground, Ren keeping a grip. Khyber breaks through inside the energy cage, the hole the size of Khyber’s head. Togepi: Ooh! Head! Khyber: That’sss right. Enter my mouth! Khyber opens its mouth, as Togepi leans in, examining it. Khyber bites down, taking Togepi with it as it is pulled back through. It makes it back with the others, Togepi still happily chirping. Dakota pulls Togepi out of Khyber’s mouth. Dakota: Nice job, Khyber. Khyber: Thanksss. Ian: How was the floor? Khyber: It gave way almost ssstraight away. I had to ssstick to the ceiling ssso I could actually sssave the youngling. Ian: That’s why I advised Ren hold on to you. Come on. Let’s see if we can find the others. They keep walking, passing more cages. There’s a cage where there’s a Samurott and Froakie, Sandslash and Golett, Stantler and Chansey, Noctowl and Skarmory, and Gardevoir with Gallade. Between the Stantler cage and Noctowl cage are a Kabuto and Omastar, Omastar chirping happily when seeing Ian. Omastar: Ian! Ian! You’re here! Ian: Hey there, Omastar. Sorry to keep you waiting. Omastar: I slept for several million years before. This was nothing. Dakota: Khyber, let’s make a hole. Khyber Digs a hole, Ren holding on. Khyber’s head breaks through inside the cage, squirming to try and make the hole a little bigger. Khyber retracts out, as Kabuto crawls over, falling through the hole. Omastar tries to move towards the hole, but its heavy shell prevents much movement. Omastar: I can’t reach it. And it’s way too small for me anyway. Dakota: Couldn’t you have made a bigger hole? Khyber: Don’t complain to me. You wouldn’t even have a hole if not for me. Dakota: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Ian: I’ll handle getting it. Keep looking for Lucas. I’ll catch up. Dakota: How are you going to get over there? You said it yourself there’s no floor. Ian: I’ll manage. Dunsparce! Ian chooses Dunsparce, who gives a hiss. Dunsparce: Yesss? Ian: Slither through the hole. Make the other one a little bigger so I can peak through, and return Omastar. Dunsparce slides through the hole, as Ian grabs onto the sides, lowering himself down. He is hanging from the ceiling, grabbing onto stray metal spirals. He sees more cages below him, a drop of an entire story house. Dunsparce is sticking to the ceiling, using its drill tail to Dig to add to the second hole. Ian: Nice job. Now, Make it over so you can help me. Dunsparce makes it to the in-between point, as Ian reaches for it, gripping onto Dunsparce’s tail with one hand and the hole he was hanging from with the other. Dakota, Ren and Khyber peek through the hole, watching. Ren: Wow. I guess weighting so much due to muscle mass is good when it comes from hanging from the ceiling. '' Ian swings over, grabbing the other hole, and lifts his leg, propping himself up. He keeps a grip on Dunsparce’s tail, as he begins to maneuver up it. The lights go out, the floors in complete darkness. Ian looks around nervously, when a pair of angry red eyes glow through the dark. The figure fires a Dark Pulse attack, hitting Ian and Dunsparce, causing the two to fall to the level below. Dunsparce flutters its wings, slowing their descent to prevent injury. Dakota: What happened? I can’t see anything! Eon, we need your light! Dakota chooses an Umbreon, his rings Flashing with light, giving them light. Eon: ''Why choose me in the dark? Just because I’m a Dark type now doesn’t mean I like the dark. Khyber: Oh, don’t be a wimp. '' Ren: ''Look out! Ren jumps and knocks Dakota out of the way, as he’s hit by a Sludge Bomb. Ren is knocked away, as Dakota turns. He sees Shadow and Parasect, Shadow smirking. Shadow: What’s wrong? Afraid of the dark? Khyber: Nothing ssscares me! Khyber lunges towards Parasect, Dakota reaching out for it. Dakota: Khyber, hold on! Shadow: Spore. Parasect releases a Spore attack, catching Khyber in it. Khyber yawns, and drops, a bubble inflating from its nose. Dakota: Aw, really? Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce glows white, as the energy forms into a silver sphere. It radiates a light, revealing Gengar Levitating in the air. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, Gengar dodging with ease. The light disappears, as Gengar fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam attack, blasting Dunsparce and Ian into the wall several feet behind them. Gengar floats towards them, when a pair of red round eyes shine, startling Gengar. Kabuto: Kabuto. Bagon: Bay! Bagon jumps into the air, and comes down head first onto Gengar’s head, partially squishing it and its eyes wide open. Ian: (Groaning) Glare! Dunsparce manages to get up, and uses Glare, its eyes glowing red. They catch Gengar’s gaze, as it sparks with paralysis. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, hitting Gengar head on. Gengar recovers, and is frowning, tossing Bagon and Kabuto at Ian and Dunsparce. Gengar then fires Dark Pulse, pinning all of them to the wall, unable to do anything as they take the attack. Ian gives out a sharp cry of pain, it echoing through the chamber. Omastar reacts, as Dakota looks back behind him, towards the hole. Dakota: Ian! Togepi: (Happily) Dark! Dark! Shadow and Parasect walk past Khyber, who is still snoozing. Eon backs up a little bit, nervous. Eon: I don’t like this guy. He seems dangerous. Dakota: Come on, Eon! You can take them. Shadow: Rage Powder. Parasect releases an orange powder towards Eon, who was still nervous. Eon: Yeah, but what if I get taken out and then it’s da (Eon is hit by the Rage Powder, as his eyes go red.) Power! I’m going to get you! Eon charges at Parasect, Dakota groaning. Dakota: Alright, I can work with that. Shadow Ball! Eon charges and fires a Shadow Ball, Parasect countering it with Sludge Bomb. Eon: Attack! Attack! Give me a command and I’ll pulverize them! Dakota: Calm down, Eon! Huh? Dakota glances over at Khyber, seeing it was a white outline of skin, no longer asleep. Dakota smirks. Dakota: Eon, stop the Flash! And use Baby-Doll Eyes! The light from Eon’s rings dim, the room being pitch dark. Eon’s eyes glow bright pink, as he rapidly bats his eyelashes. Shadow laughs, him and Parasect staring into the eyes. Shadow: That seriously the best you can do? You think you can win with that kind of weak move? Dakota: No. I think I can win with this. Poison Tail! Khyber’s tail glows with purple energy, right beside Parasect. Khyber strikes Parasect, defeating it. Scoffing, Shadow returns Parasect, and disappears into the shadows. Eon returns to normal, looking around. Eon: Eh? What happened? Dakota: Ha, oh well. Use Flash. We need to get the lights on. Omastar: Leave him alone! Omastar uses Surf, building up pressure in the cage. It slams into the hole, the water cracking it and enlarging the hole, Omastar drops down to the level below, giving a battle cry as it charges Gengar, who still has Ian and Dunsparce pinned down with Dark Pulse. Gengar is slammed with Surf, knocked over. Omastar washes over it from the water, getting in between Ian and Gengar. Ian: (Weak) Ancient Power. Omastar: With pleasure! Omastar charges and fires Ancient Power, far larger than Dunsparce’s. It slams into and explodes on Gengar, defeating it. Gengar lies unconscious on the ground. Ian: Thank you guys. Omastar, Dunsparce. And you guys. Kabuto and Bagon cheer happily, as Ian returns Dunsparce and Omastar. The lights come back on, as Ian looks at a cage in surprise. Ian: Dakota! Get down here! I found Lucas! Dakota, Ren, Khyber and Eon go down a flight of stairs, as they make it to the floor before. They see several more cages filled with Pokémon. They pass cages with Torkoal and Chandelure, Ivysaur and Meganium, Torchic and Monferno, Zangoose and Ursaring, Abra and Wynaut, Excadrill and Sudowoodo, Xatu and Chimecho, along with Yanmega and Chatot. Dakota catches up to Ian, who was standing by the cell with Lucas the Lucario and Jynx. Lucas was meditating, then opens his eyes. Lucas: You took your time to find me. I’ve been tracking you this entire time. Dakota: You knew I was here?! Lucas: Yes. And I'm glad. Dakota: Well, let’s get you out. Khyber, Ren, get him out. Khyber Digs, Ren holding onto it. Khyber breaks through inside the cell, as it then breaks out. Lucas crawls through the hole, and climbs out. Dakota hugs Lucas, Lucas returning it. Dakota: I’m glad you’re alright. Lucas: Likewise. Ian: Lucas, are there any other humans aboard? Dakota: Forget other humans! Can you find Elise’s aura? Lucas: Oh, yes. She’s in the next room. Dakota: Then lead the way! Lucas takes off running, Dakota and his Pokémon running after him. Ian casually walks after them, as Lucas pushes a door open. They run past more cages, with Maractus and Carnivine, Octillery and Levanny, Lairon and Klink, Makuhita and Aipom, and Glalie and Froslass. Elise and Conway are in the next cage, Elise standing when spotting them. Elise: Dakota?! (Gasps happily) Togepi! Togepi: Mama, mama! Dakota: Hey there pretty thing. Need a hand? Elise: (Blushing) Uh, yeah. Please. Conway: How do you plan on doing that? Dakota: Khyber. Make as big a hole as you can so they can come through it. And then let them grab onto you. Khyber: Great. A bunch of dead weight. Khyber Digs, coiling back several times to make the hole bigger. Khyber then Digs through the floor inside the cage, as Elise and Conway grab on to get pulled through. They make it out, Conway climbing out, and Dakota helping Elise out, taking her hand. Elise: (Clears throat) Thanks. Ian: Oh, quit flirting already. Elise pulls her hand away, her’s and Dakota’s face bright red. Ian catches up, still strolling leisurely. Elise then takes Togepi, cradling it in her arms. Elise: Oh, I was so worried about you! Conway: I figured you were along as well. Ian: You guys have your Pokémon? Conway: No. They took them, to see if there were any they wanted to add to their collection. Which means our belts are most likely on the bridge. What’s your plan? Dakota: Plan? For what? Ian: Freeing all these Pokémon. End Scene Lawrence is typing in commands into the console, the computer system activating. Computer: Heat cannons armed. Initiating standby mode. Lawrence: Activate auto-capture mode. As soon as Articuno comes into range, attack and capture. Lawrence presses a button, as he stands up, Pachirisu on his shoulder. Shadow is bowing to him, nervous. Shadow: Sir, I am sorry. Lawrence: Yes, yes. I’m sure you are. Now, it is time to handle the intruders myself. They must not interfere with my collecting. The iron doors blocking off the room is banged and dented, Lawrence looking unamused. The door is struck again, it flying off its hinges and straight towards Lawrence. Pachirisu hops off his shoulder, tail glowing like iron. Pachirisu strikes the door with Iron Tail, the force propelling Pachirisu away, hitting the walls above the controls. Pachirisu drops, out cold. Lawrence: Foolish Pokémon. Heracross and Hugo enter the room, Ian and Dakota following. Heracross flexes his muscles. Ian: So, you’re the guy in charge of this. Lawrence: And you’re the one who thinks he can stop me. I suppose I can entertain you. Dakota: You’re going to pay for all the Pokémon you’ve imprisoned! Lawrence: Imprisoned? Dear child, I am collecting them. I am not to different from you trainers, who's motto, if I recall, is, “Got to catch them all.” I am simply living up to this ideal, at a far better rate than you are. Dakota: You don’t get it, do you? Ian: The point of being a trainer is to become friends with Pokémon. Just collecting them and not bonding with them, Dakota: Is a waste and abuse to the Pokémon. Lawrence: (Sighs) Shadow, take out the goofy looking one. The serious one is mine. Lawrence pulls out a Pokéball, pressing a button. He chooses Tyranitar, it roaring to the sky. Shadow throws a Pokéball, choosing Gyarados. Ian: Remember the plan. Dakota: Yeah. Beat them up. Tyranitar: You think you can win? Let’s see what happens when you’re blinded. A Sand Stream is released from Tyranitar's body, enveloping the four trainers. Dakota tries to use his arm to block out the sand, as Ian tosses him a pair of goggles. Dakota: Thanks. (Dakota puts the goggles on.) Now, let’s take them out. Hugo, use Shadow Punch! Shadow: Hydro Pump! Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, as Hugo cocks its fist back, jetting it forward. A black fist is shot out, which pushes through the Hydro Pump, it forming two jets of water around the fist, going around Hugo. Gyarados is hit by Shadow Punch, his head dropping. Ian: Brick Break! Heracross flies forward, as he raises his arm, going to chop at Tyranitar. Tyranitar catches Heracross’ arm, then his other one. Lawrence: Hyper Beam. Ian: Endure! Heracross raises his legs, curling up in midair. Tyranitar blasts Heracross with Hyper Beam, him going flying. Dakota: Go for Gyro Ball! Hugo retracts its arms in, spinning. A silver ring arcs around it, as it rolls at Gyarados. Gyarados raises its tail, which was glowing with water energy. Gyarados swings Aqua Tail, washing Hugo back, opening back up. Lawrence: Stone Edge. Tyranitar creates several sharp stones around it, circling it. Tyranitar fires Stone Edge, Hugo trying to stand up. Ian: Megahorn! Heracross’ horn glows green, as he flies forward. His Megahorn deflects a series of stones, but more hit his shoulder and eventually his chest, exploding as it does. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, striking and defeating Hugo. Ian returns Heracross, as Dakota returns Hugo. Ian: Bayleef! Dakota: Ren! Ian and Dakota throw their Pokéballs, choosing Bayleef and Ren. Bayleef: Yay! I’ll prove that I’m the best for you, Ian! Ren: Sheesh. Such a kiss up. Lawrence: Hyper Beam. Shadow: Hyper Beam! Tyranitar and Gyarados fire Hyper Beam, Bayleef and Ren going out to the sides to dodge. Bayleef swings her head, firing Razor Leaf. Tyranitar and Gyarados are struck, as Ren charges in. Dakota: Leaf Tornado! Ren swings his tail, releasing Leaf Tornado, knocking Gyarados back. Shadow: Aqua Tail! Dakota: Vine Whip, then use Wring out! Gyarados swings Aqua Tail, as Ren uses Vine Whip to propel himself into the air, over the attack. He spirals and intertwines his vines as they shoot at Gyarados, wrapping around his neck. Gyarados stretches his head forward, hitting Ren with a Bite attack. As Ren falls, he untwists the vines, causing Gyarados to rapidly spin with the vines, being slammed into the ground. Lawrence: Hyper Beam. Ian: Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stomps into the ground. A pillar of grass energy shoots up in front of her, Hyper Beam colliding with it, canceling it out. Bayleef fires another Razor Leaf, the Sandstorm repelling it. The Sandstorm irritates Bayleef and Ren’s eyes. Shadow: Enough of this! Hyper Beam! Gyarados fires Hyper Beam, hitting Ren hard. Tyranitar fires Stone Edge, as Bayleef raises Reflect. Bayleef is hit hard, and Reflect shatters, Bayleef hitting the ground. Dakota and Ian return them. Ian: Good try, Bayleef. Dakota: Now you’re going to get it. Lucas, let’s get them! Ian: Omastar. Dakota chooses Lucas, as Ian chooses Omastar. Lucas: Oh, you guys are going to get it now. Omastar: Relax. We’ll take them out nice and slowly, give them a taste of what we experienced. Lawrence: Using the Pokémon that you stole from my collection. Gutsy. Dakota: Gutsy? You’re the one who stole our Pokémon in the first place! Shadow: They’re both immune to Sandstorm. The advantage has turned. Lawrence: Only because you invested in such a weak Pokémon. Gyarados: Weak?! I’ll show you weak! Dakota: Aura Sphere! Lucas holds his hands over each other, forming an Aura Sphere. He fires it, it canceling out Hyper Beam. Ian: Omastar, use Surf! Omastar rises with a wave of water, Lucas stuck on the inside. He sees the water coming to crash down on him, sighing. Lucas: This guy obviously doesn’t know much of Double Battles. Lucas hops towards the wave, holding his palm up. He releases a burst of aura, creating a trench for it to go through. Surf washes away the Sandstorm, hitting Tyranitar hard, though not much to Gyarados. The Sandstorm is gone, and Shadow and Lawrence are drenched. Lawrence: Gah! Bah! Lawrence spits out water, as Tyranitar prepares Hyper Beam. Ian: Switch targets. Dakota: Lucas, Force Palm! Lucas dashes at Tyranitar, and touches Tyranitar’s jaw with his palm. He releases an energy burst, forcing Tyranitar’s head pointing to the sky. Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam, breaking a hole in the ceiling. Snow flurries in from the hole, Lawrence looking in awe. Lawrence: Snow. Far above them, he sees the silhouette of Articuno, Lawrence’s expression turning to anger. Lawrence: No! We should’ve collided directly with it! Ian: Funny thing about battle. It creates a bit of a tunnel vision. The greatest of trainers notice nothing but the battle. Combine that with your vision obscured by the Sandstorm, well. Ian chuckles, as Lawrence turns towards the console. Conway was working on it, as Lawrence notices the descent of the airship for the first time. Lawrence: No! What are you doing?! Conway: Landing this thing. It’s a bit complex, I have to admit, but it wasn’t too much of a challenge to sabotage. Lawrence: Pachirisu! Stop them! Dakota: (In fear) Pachirisu! I hate Pachirisu! Pachirisu wakes up, shaking his head. Pachirisu tries to give off an intimidating growl, as it charges over to Elise and Conway. Togepi: Fun, fun! Elise: You won’t get in the way! Go, Gloom! Elise chooses Gloom, who stands in Pachirisu’s path. Pachirisu’s cheek pouches spark with electricity, as Gloom releases an odor from her flower. Pachirisu catches a whiff of it, as it gags, rolling around as if in pain. Gloom: How do you like that?! Ian: Go for the finishing blow! Omastar, Ancient Power! Dakota: Lucas, Aura Sphere! Omastar fires Ancient Power, striking Gyarados hard. Gyarados tumbles over, trapping Shadow under his body. Shadow: Ugh! Get off! Lucas hits Tyranitar with Aura Sphere, it collapsing. Lawrence runs up the stairs to the control console, getting caught in Gloom’s pungent odor. He gags, as he falls to his knees, holding his nose. Conway: We’re rapidly approaching the ground! Collision is imminent! Ian: Brace for impact! The airship crashes down on an open field, the turbines being damaged. The characters get jumbled around, as the shock ends. Elise is laying on top of Dakota, both of them breathing heavily. Pachirisu then pops up next to Dakota’s head, smiling. Pachirisu: Chipa chi. Dakota:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dakota pushes Elise off of him, as he runs away. Pachirisu cheerfully chases Dakota, as Ian grabs him by the tail, lifting him up. Pachirisu squirms, as Ian shakes Pachirisu, it dropping the Everstone. Ian drops Pachirisu, who runs. Ian picks up the stone. Ian: This, is mine. End Scene Pachirisu is in a metal bar cage, and is growling at Officer Jenny’s Growlithe, as it is loaded into a transport van. Other officers are helping to transport the Collector’s Pokémon off the airship, while a few have Lawrence in cuffs. Lawrence: This isn’t over. My collection is not yet completed. Jenny: Yeah. Well we’ll see about that. Jenny goes over to Ian, Elise, Conway and Dakota, Dakota occupied with a conversation with Milotic. Jenny: On behalf of the Police department, I thank you for your assistance in bringing this man to justice. He is wanted in quite a few regions for Pokémon theft. Conway: Our pleasure. We’re always against Pokémon thieves anyway. Dakota: Hey, uh, Officer, you mind if I take this Milotic with me? They turn to look at Dakota, who was besides Milotic. Jenny: Sorry, but we’re going to take it back to its owner. Dakota: Actually, it said that it was a wild Pokémon when captured. So there is no owner to give it back to. Jenny: (Curious) And, how do you know? Ian: (Chuckles) You might as well let him have it. Jenny: (Sighs) Fine. Release it. An officer opens the cage, as Milotic rubs up against Dakota. Dakota pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Milotic. The Pokéball shakes, and locks. Dakota: And I caught, Milotic. Conway: Now what? Ian: We continue our journey. Dakota: Well, I’m going to head back to Mixas. You guys interested in dinner before we part ways? Elise: Of course! Ian: Not really. We need to be moving. Elise: Come on! We almost died in that crash! And Dakota helped rescue us! The least we can do is take him to dinner. Ian chuckles, looking down. Elise looks down, seeing she was holding Dakota’s hand. She pulls it away instantly, blushing. Togepi: Touchy, touchy! Ian: Alright, love birds. Dinner then. Main Events * Ian runs into Dakota again. * The group runs into Shadow again. * They defeat Lawrence III and get him arrested. * Dakota catches a Milotic. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Dakota Rex * Officer Jenny Villains * Shadow * Lawrence III Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's) * Zephyr the Pidgeot (Dakota's) * Ren the Servine (Dakota's) * Hugo the Golurk (Dakota's) * Khyber the Seviper (Dakota's) * Eon the Umbreon (Dakota's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) * Milotic (Dakota's, newly caught) * Parasect (Shadow's) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Gyarados (Shadow's) * Pachirisu (Lawrence's) * Tyranitar (Lawrence's) * Articuno (silhouette) * Growlithe (Officer Jenny's) Pokémon in Lawrence's Collection * Mr. Mime * Mime Jr. * Litleo * Vulpix * Eevee * Azurill * Spewpa * Masquerain * Basculin (Red and Blue) * Raichu * Electabuzz * Bagon * Phione * Metang * Klefki * Dragonair * Flygon * Florges (Orange) * Arcanine * Question Mark Unown * Sigilyph * Samurott * Froakie * Sandslash * Golett * Stantler * Chansey * Noctowl * Skarmory * Gardevoir * Gallade * Kabuto * Torkoal * Chandelure * Ivysaur * Meganium * Torchic * Monferno * Zangoose * Ursaring * Abra * Wynaut * Excadrill * Sudowoodo * Xatu * Chimecho * Yanmega * Chatot * Jynx * Maractus * Carnivine * Octillery * Leavanny * Lairon * Klink * Makuhita * Aipom * Glalie * Froslass Trivia * This is the second crossover of the Pokémon Tales series. * This episode was inspired after seeing Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy, specifically Taneleer Tivan, better known as The Collector. * This episode has the most Pokémon appearing than any episode of Pokémon Tales so far. * Pachirisu was chosen to be one of Lawrence's Pokémon solely because Dakota has a fear of them. * Note how there was no mention of Shadow's arrest. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials